


[podfic] Other Than Brothers

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mistaken For A Couple, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Series, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk





	[podfic] Other Than Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavishsqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/gifts), [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Other than Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213011) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



Download or stream [here at box.com](https://www.box.com/s/gwaawmpdz0d488pz0oxk).

Length: 01:39 minutes.


End file.
